The Beginning
by Kyle Maximus Schlein
Summary: Goku/Vegeta its after Z and before GT. My stories are a series and is about my character i made up "Buuma" plz Review me...


The Beginning  
  
"The Earth....A planet strong in population, good for vegetation, water, and living, millions of life forms called Humans live there. A few of these Earthlings have substantial power levels, but not as great as yours, my lord," said a 1st rank scientist. "That's great N0462," said Maximus. "Those "earthlings" as u call them are in for a big surprise, I bet they haven't fought a Gremonion (a race of elite fights from south galaxy) before." "You're right my lord, but...."stuttered NO462. "There are also five Saiyans and a Namek on that planet." "A Namek and a what?" asked Maximus. "Saiyan, they are extremely powerful I hear," said NO462. "No matter I will fight them all," said Maximus while NO462 set the coordinates for Earth...  
  
Meanwhile On Earth...  
  
"Simon, you can't do that....that is called....CHEATING!" yelled Don. "Well if you can't handle me, how are you going to win in a tournament?" asked Simon with a big grin on his face. "Hey guys," said Taylor as he landed on Master Argon's Island. "It's Taylor!" screamed Don. "And look Tyson and Tyler! You guys grew so much. You're an adult Tyson and Tyler you're a teenager, wow..." "Yeah, we grew Don. How is and your daughter, Maron?" asked Tyson. "They're fine, in fact they're inside if you want to say hi to them," replied Don. "I'll do that," said Tyler as he walked into the house. Jason and Jeff were already in the house, talking to Master Argon and Duke. "Oh, so you decide to finally show Tyler," asked Duke smiling. "It's Dad's and Tyson's fault, they wanted to eat first," Tyler said smirking. "Tyson is here?" asked Duke, standing up. "Yes I am, my dad too Duke," Tyson said walking in the front door. "Go...Go...Tyson, you're so big," Duke said, "I haven't seen you in ages. "Seven years Duke, just seven years," Tyson said. Everyone started to eat their dinner; they were eating because it was a reunion of the 8 fighters. Then about one hour later a space ship landed outside, it was Marcia, Kate, Nicki, Buuma, Kylie, and Vicki. (Buuma is Tyson's son)  
  
Back On Ship Maximus.....  
  
"My lord, we just passed the Nameks' home planet," NO462 said. "Lets stop and say hi," Maximus said putting on his cloak. "Ok, NO463 land on this planet, Lord Maximus wants to seek and destroy...," NO462 said.  
  
The ship landed on New Namek, Twenty-Five Soldiers came out, followed by NO462 and Maximus. "Hello, welcome to Namek may I help you?" asked the elder. "Yes, you can," said NO462, "Tell me, do you know of a Namek and a couple of Saiyans? "Why yes I do," said the elder, "What do you need them for?" "We are going to destroy them!" said NO462. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, you defeat Taylor?" asked a Namek. "Kill him," said Maximus. A soldier pulled out a sword and stabbed the Namek that spoke. "Ah...ah...h... is there anything else I can do for you guys? Asked the elder backing away. "Why yes you can...," said Maximus "Die!" The Gremonions killed almost all the Nameks that were near the space ship. They got back on it and headed towards Earth once again...Maximus saying to himself, "Taylor?"  
  
On Earth..  
  
After the big 8 reunion, Renée and Iwan landed on the Argon Island, while everyone was getting ready to go home, Iwan went up to Taylor and asked him for his help, Taylor said "Sure, what you need?" "Namek was under attack, half the Nameks population was killed," started Iwan "Don't tell me Eraza is back....,"Taylor said butting in. "No, a new powerful force is heading for Earth, he wants you Taylor!" Iwan said. "Well if he wants Taylor, he will have to deal with me too," Jason said backing up his best friend Taylor. "So are we," said Tyson, Tyler, Jeff, and Duke. "Its great you guys are so nice," Taylor said with a smile. "Dont forget about us Taylor," said Don, Thomas, and Simon. Then the most shocking thing was said that same time...."Taylor, my father was evil, I'm not, I'm going to help you every way I can," said Buuma. "NO!" Marcia yelled, "You're only 6 1/2 you're too young." "Since he is my step son I will watch and train him," said Jason. "AS HIS MOTHER I FORBID HIM TO GO!," Marcia said. "Sorry kid, your staying I guess," said Jason. "Its ok, Ill stay home and train in the gravitron then," Buuma replied. "Only 20x Earth's gravity, ok?" Jason told him.  
  
Maximus's Ship.......  
  
"Sir, we are 2 days from planet Earth," said NO462. "That's great now use the boosters, I want to be there by down tomorrow morning," Maximus said. "Will do," said N0462. They used the boosters and they began to fly past Neptune. "Call the Blacksmith from C deck, I want him to make me a Greemon Sword, with the black dust we found on planet Acktaine," said Maximus, pulling out a jar of black powder. Joe, the Black Smith, who was captured on planet Acktaine, came up from the C deck to do what was asked of him, from Maximus. "Joe, I want you to take this dust I found on your home planet. I want you to make this into the strongest sword you can get from it," Maximus said handing the jar to Joe. "I'll do my best my lord," Joe said walking back to the C deck. "What do you need a sword for my lord," asked NO462. "That Black powder, it has the ability to steel half the power level of the person who gets in in their veins. So I figured if I can't beat this Taylor guy I'll take his PL," said Maximus with a grin on his face.  
  
One Day Later..  
  
"Taylor..wake up!" said Iwan. "Earth will be attacked in twenty-five hours, you must wake up, TAYLOR!!!!!" "Stop shouting I heard you," said Taylor "Don, Tyler, Tyson, Jason, and Jeff are down stairs waiting for you, they said they must train as soon as possible," Iwan said grabbing Taylor's cloths and handing them to him. After Taylor climbed out of bed and put on all his cloths he came down stairs half asleep, he asked, "Now what's the big emergency?" "Taylor, Earth is in danger, a powerful force is heading at us like Iwan said, but not as soon as he thought, twenty-five hours and we are in trouble," Jason said. They all decided to head to the outlook, Taylor used his instant teleport technique and got to outlook early. Fourteen minutes later everyone showed up. Taylor laughing for a minute then he relised that the world was in danger, and asked, "Everyone, what do you think that we can do to stop this madness from happening?" "Personally, I say let them come, we can all take them or at least I can," said Jason. "You moron, you and I both know that we can't beat them with out team effort," Don said back. "Who you calling moron, baldy!" replied Jason. "Grrrr," growled Don. "You two cut it out, this is serious, I have a bad feeling about this one," said Taylor. "Yeah, I know Taylor, but I can't stand Jason, he is to arigent," Don said complaining. "Complaining wont help, we need him anyway, he is one of the strongest we have," Taylor said smiling. "Ok, only if you say so Taylor," Don said while waiting for Taylor to start talking about there plan. "Guys, it would be pointless to use up our last time in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, and if we train personally it wont be enough, so I guess.I'm open for idea's," Taylor said sitting down. "Well, Taylor, If u don't have any half smart idea's then I say we have no choice but to take that gravitron of my Father in-law's and put it in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber and train by three times more then just one day.." Jason said. "That's not that bad of an idea Jason," said Taylor using instant transmition. He went and got the Gravitron and landed back on the outlook with it. Then he said, "I'm also going to go and get all the Dragon ball's and make two wishes, one to let all of us go train in the Time Chamber, and the other is going to be to wish back all the Nameks that were killed by the Gremonions!" Taylor went and collected the Balls and was back in like twenty minutes, he summoned the Dragon. "Shenron I summon you," said Taylor. Thunder rolled, lightning flashed, the sky darkened like a moonless night, out of a bolt of lightning a Dragon emerged, small at first but slowly grew to fit the hole sky, it spoke. "I am Shenron, make your wishes!" "Shenron, I wish for six people can go into the gravitron and hyper Bolic time chamber!" Taylor said. "Your wish has been granted, next wish small one," Shenron said rolling in tail. "Second I want the Namekions that were killed by the mad man Maximus, to be revived," Taylor said looking up at the giant dragon. "This is not an easy wish, but I will do it. Your wish will be granted," Shenron said as he disappeared and the Dragon balls were scattered everywhere once again. Taylor then used his instant movement and took the gravitron in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, Jason, Jeff, Tyler, and Tyson followed him into the time chamber starting there training they had less then one day so there training was going to be intense. "Tyson, Tyler, over here," said Taylor. "Im going to be training you, Jason is going to train Jeff." "Yes father," Tyler and Tyson said at once. "First we will start off by.." Taylor said going on and on about trianing. Jason and Jeff did the same. About 4 hours left they heard a knock at the door, Taylor confused went to the door and opened it. To his amazement he saw Marcia and Buuma. "Don't say anything Taylor he wouldn't stop whinning so I told him he could come and train with you and Jason," said Marcia pushing Buuma in and closing the door. "I guess that works," Taylor said. "hey little guy wanna go over with Jason and trian?" "No," he said. "I'm going to train myself." "Oh." Taylor said confused, "Go ahead then." Jason looked up and he saw little Buuma, he came right over and asked him what he was doing and stuff like a normal father would ask when his mom told him he couldn't be here. "Jason, I talked mom into letting me come and train because I wanna help fight, but she told me not to train with Taylor or you, so I'm going to train myself I guess to ill talk to you in about fifteen hours," Buuma said turning his back on his step father. Without saying another word Jason turned around also and headed back to Jeff and they began to train. Buuma on the other hand had no idea what he was doing.soon he felt the strain of walking in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, it was hard to step so he fell. He waited and waited and finnaly got back up. He started to jump for awhile then he did 100 push ups and 200 sit ups. When he finished all the workout he started to run laps working on his speed. He then entered the gravitron.  
  
Back to Maximus..  
  
"Lord, I have finished your sword," Joe said climbing the stairs from decks A, B, and C. "That's great," said Maximus, "Ok how many more hours tell we get to Earth?" "We have fifteen hours until we get to the planet Earth," NO462 said. "I don't wanna wait that long I wanna get there now!" exclaimed Maximus. "I'm sorry my lord but this is the fastest we can get there," NO462 said comforting the younger man. "OH SHUT UP!!!" Maximus said standing away from NO462. "Sorry my lord, but I think if we take power from the entertainment end of the ship we might be abil to fuel the booster systems and cut down the time by...oh I say.at least five hours," said NO462 hoping not to get yelled at. "Now that's what im talking about, cut the power from the entertainment end, and get us to Earth faster!" said Maximus feelin a little better. NO462 had them do what the lord asked but it wasn't enough power to fuel the boosters, they needed to cut more, so Maximus told NO462 to cut power from the food court and they got just enough power and were now ten hours from Earth. Most of the crew began to get borded and hungry. When they ran out of fuel again, Maximus grew impatient again. "NO462!!!!!" said Maximus, "is there anyway to get to Earth faster? "Lord we took almost all the power out of the ship she has very little to give, we are going to have to wait sometime before the power is restored, I think maybe seven hours and the power will be at max, so you might as well wait tell we get to Earth. Why don't you get some sleep or something. If your going to be having a big fight soon your gong to need your rest." NO462 said trying to calm Maximus down, he was sick of hearing Maximus whine so he got him to go to sleep, the ship was four hours from Earth when he woke up. "Are we there yet?" asked Maximus. "Not quite, four hours my lord," NO462 said.  
  
Back On Earth.. 


End file.
